Freddie Benson
Freddie "Fredward" Benson (born on February 4, 1992) Age 20 Carly Shay's best friend and neighbour. He is the tech producer of iCarly, and the oldest member of the iCarly gang. He lives across the hall from Carly in Bushwell Plaza, in apartment 8D/8H. Freddie is portrayed by Nathan Kress. He has a crush -secretly- on Sam and Carly but he would never admit it. He has more of a love/hate relationship with Sam but in one episode they kissed. Personality Freddie'' Fredward'' Benson (born on February 4, 1992) Age 20 Sam Puckett Sam and Freddie have an ongoing love/hate relationship throughout the course of the series. Most of the time, they are shown to get along rather well, while at other they have been known to resort to physical violence and name-calling. In the episode iKiss, they share their first kiss together to "get it out with". Freddie has shown on numerous occasions that he cares deeply about Sam, and thinks of her as a really good friend of his. In iReunite With Missy, he gives away a six month cruise, which he desperately wanted, just to get rid of Sam's enemy Missy Robinson and make her happy again. At the start of season 4, it was obvious that the two had grown closer, and started spending more time together without Carly (who, originally, was the only reason the two became friends). In the season 4 special iOMG, it is revealed that Sam is in love with Freddie, after she kisses him unexpectedly at Ridgeway's annual lock-in (Carly and Freddie both thought that it was iCarly's new intern Brad she was in love with). In the season 5 premiere "iLost My Mind" it was shown that Freddie returns these feelings, after he kisses her live on an iCarly webcast. As of "iLost My Mind", the two are in a romantic relationship, and seem rather content. Carly Shay Freddie's crush on Carly was established in the first episode, but she remained adament that she was only interested in friendship. They have known eachother since sixth grade, and are shown to be extremely good friends, standing up for eachother on numorous occasions. In the episode iSaved Your Life, Freddie pushes Carly out of the way of an oncoming taco truck, getting himself hurt in the process. Dazzled by his act of bravery, Carly starts to show a romantic interest in him and the two date for a short while. However, they break up at the end of the episode after Freddie comes to the conclusion that the only reason Carly wanted to be with him was because he did something heroic. They agreed to try the relationship thing again after the "hero phase" was over, but their relationship has not been brought up on the show since, implying that Freddie was correct and Carly was only infatuated with his good deed. Since Freddie has started to date Sam, and seems rather happy with her, it is highly likely that his crush on Carly faded sometime ago. They remain best friends. Spencer Shay Spencer seems to be something like a big brother to Freddie. Freddie usually asks him for advice (especially about girls) and enjoys hanging out with him when he needs "guy time" away from Carly and Sam. Gibby Gibson Before Gibby became a main character, Freddie barely interacted with him except for working on iCarly. The most notable situation between them was in "iEnrage Gibby", when Gibby got mad at Freddie when he thought he tried to kiss his girlfriend Tasha. They reconciled and declared themselves "bros" after Gibby learned it was just a misunderstanding. It is seen in many iCarly videos and episode that they have started to hang out more with one another de:Fredward Benson nl:Freddie Benson Category:ICarly Category:Males